Superman
by MaruHanning
Summary: Summary Completo Adentro. Edward era el chico mas sexy, pero casi nadie se fijaba en él porque era un perfecto nerd. Pero el solo tenia ojos para la inalcanzable Bella o eso creia hasta que se encontraron a la mitad de la noche en un salón/ mal summary


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM y solo la historia es ¡MIA Y SOLO MIA! Se prohíbe su publicación en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento previo.**

**¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

**Summary Completo: Edward Cullen era el chico más guapo de la escuela y el más codiciado... ERROR Edward Cullen si bien era el más sexy, pero también el mas nerd. Era un chico inteligente y aplicado, componer música era su pasión. A pesar de tener un pequeño grupo de admiradoras no asumidas, el solo se fijaba en la castaña sonrojada que se sentaba a su lado en Biología II, la hermosa, perfecta e "inalcanzable" Isabella Swan, o eso creía hasta que se encontraron por casualidad en la sala de música a altas horas de la noche.**

**Aclaración: muy cursi. Inspirado en Superman de Joe Brooks.**

**N/A: Aquí está el shoot que tenía preparado, ame esta canción en cuanto la escuche asique quiero ponerla aquí :) sorry por no haber publicado antes me quede pegada viendo la segunda temporada de My Life as Liz jiji pero aquí esta, no sé si logre subir todo lo que prometí porque me quedan solo 3 días de vacaciones pero intentare subir algo mas antes de entrar a clases**

**Besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Superman<strong>

**POV Edward.**

-Señor Cullen, adelante por favor. Tome asiento –me indico el director, me senté frente al escritorio, la verdad ni idea porque me habían llamado, aun así cuando lo hicieron nadie se percato de mi presencia prácticamente soy invisible en esta escuela.

-¿Hice algo malo señor? –pregunte preocupado e incomodo mientras hacia un flashback mental pensando en que podría haber hecho para encontrarme en esta situación

-Por supuesto que no señor Cullen, todo lo contrario –sonrió mientras ordenaba su escritorio –Lo llame para felicitarlo, usted ha sido escogido entre todos los alumnos de música para interpretar una canción, ya sea de su autoría o no, antes de la obra que se realizara el sábado por la noche –se levanto y me extendió la mano

Lo imite y acepte el apretón de manos y sentí como me sudaba la mano -¡Vaya! Señor es todo un honor para mí, pero ¿Este sábado? –pregunte inseguro, no tenía tiempo para ensayar, ni siquiera para ver que canción cantar. Tenía muchos trabajos esta semana

-Sí, lamento avisarle tan encima de la fecha, la profesora no sabía por quien decidirse. Pero no se preocupe queda eximido de todo lo que tenga esta semana, se le reasignaran todos los trabajos y exámenes y tiene pase libre para estar en el salón de música todo el tiempo que necesite para ensayar –sonrió volviendo a sentarse

-Si es así, por supuesto que puede contar conmigo señor, muchas gracias por confiar en mí –sonreí retirándome de la oficina. Ese era yo el aplicado Edward Cullen, el que no sabía decirle que no a nadie y aun así cumplía con todos los deberes, era prácticamente un Don Nadie y ahora tendría que cantar frente a toda la escuela, aunque claro a eso nadie le importaba.

Estaba en medio de mi dilema mental cuando una masa choco conmigo, no lo suficientemente fuerte para botarme, pero la otra persona si cayó al suelo botando todas sus cosas

-¡Auch! Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil–chillo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento Be-Bella, no fue mi intención, venia pensando en otras cosas –me disculpe atropelladamente mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas y me perdía en sus ojos

-¡Oh! Lo siento Edward no quería tratarte así, pensé que era otra persona –sonrió tiernamente, se paro le entregue sus cosas y se fue.

Ahí iba la chica de mis sueños, Isabella Swan, la increíble, hermosa, sensible, tierna, despistada, torpe, vergonzosa, aplicada, popular e inalcanzable Isabella Swan. El amor de mi vida y el sueño de cualquier chico de la escuela. Sueño imposible para todos excepto para el grupo de los populares y para Mike Newton, su actual e idiota novio.

Estuve pensando todo el resto del día sobre los cinco segundos que tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, a pesar de que era mi compañera de laboratorio en Biología II –si, además de ser popular era inteligente –no hablábamos o si lo hacíamos era por un proyecto, pero la mayoría del tiempo pasábamos los dos prestando atención a la clase y una vez que tocaba la campana para el fin de las clases aunque me proponía hablar con ella, Mike-_imbécil_-Newton llegaba a nuestra mesa le tomaba la mano, le plantaba el beso mas asqueroso y se iban con el resto de su grupo.

Y aunque su novio es un completo patán, que no daría por estar en su lugar, claro que yo sería mucho mejor novio que imbécil ese aunque Bella casi no se percatara de mi existencia.

A penas llegue a mi casa me fui directo al piano, quería que mi presentación del sábado fuera excelente para impresionar a Bella y que mejor manera de hacerlo que escribiéndole una canción, aunque ella no supiera nunca que estaba inspirada en ella. Estuve inmerso en la escritura y composición prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día. Con suerte me levantaba del piano o me separaba de la guitarra para ir al baño o ir a buscar un bocadillo cuando el hambre me estaba matando.

Así pase toda la semana hasta el viernes que decidí hacer la prueba de sonido y quedarme practicando todo el día en la sala de música que me facilitaron. Estaba en mi mundo cuando escuche que se cerró la puerta del salón de golpe y vi a una chica con todo el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas y disfrazada algo así como la esposa de _Freddy Krueger_ –aunque no exista tal personaje –con un chaleco largo, muy sexy a rallas de color rojo y verde con algunos rasguños y cortes. Unas botas negras con un alto decente, las garras metálicas características de Freddy y un sombrero café. Era Isabella.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí y porque estas llorando? –pregunte dejando la guitarra de lado y acercándome hacia la puerta donde estaba apoyada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Edward? –pregunto de vuelta entrecortadamente mientras trataba de quitarse las lagrimas antiguas y reemplazándolas por nuevas.

-Yo pregunte primero –sonreí un poco y para mi sorpresa se tiro a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente en mi hombro dejándome en shock por un rato antes de reaccionar y corresponderle el abrazo –Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien. No pasa nada –murmuré en su oído mientras sentía millones de corrientes eléctricas pasando por todo mi cuerpo por el contacto de la figura de Bella –Ven vamos a sentarnos al piano para que te tranquilices y me cuentes que paso ¿Está bien? –dije separándola de mi un poco para ver su asentimiento y la lleve al pequeño banco donde se apoyo en mi hombro y siguió llorando por cinco minutos o tal vez una hora. La verdad no me importaba sentía que podía morir en ese instante, me dolía ver a Bella tan triste pero a la vez tenerla tan cerca de mi era un sueño hecho realidad.

Espere pacientemente hasta que el amor de mi vida se tranquilizo y se incorporo para mirarme -¿Te sientes mejor Bella? –sonreí

-Un poco, gracias –me sonrió de vuelta

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estabas llorando de esa manera? –pregunte preocupado mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, se sentía tan bien, me sentía tan completo en ese instante que me daba lo mismo si se acababa el mundo, por lo menos moriría feliz.

-Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica Stanley se supone que todas las parejas íbamos combinadas, Rose y Emmett iban estilo _Vaselina_, Alice y Jasper iban vestidos como _Piratas del Caribe_ y Mike y yo iríamos de _Pesadilla en Elm Street _–me conto mientras agachaba su mirada a su disfraz –Pero cuando llegue a la fiesta vi a Mike disfrazado de Cavernícola haciendo juego con Jessica y besándola justo después del cantar el cumpleaños feliz –sollozo -¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¿Para qué humillarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no mejor terminar para que él estuviera con ella? Creo que no merezco me que traten así –me miro como si quisiera que le dijera lo contrario.

-Bella por supuesto que no mereces que te traten así –la abrace –eres una mujer impresionante, linda e inteligente. Cualquiera pagaría millones para que les dijeras un "hola" o los miraras, era imbécil simplemente no supo apreciar a la grandiosa chica que tenía a su lado y él sale perdiendo. Tú por otra parte ganas en todo, porque te diste cuenta de lo idiota que era Newton y puedes dejarlo en vergüenza si quieres vengarte.

-Gracias Edward no sé porque nunca antes hable contigo. Eres un chico único –me sonrió mientras yo me ahogaba en sus ojos –Ahora es mi turno ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas?

-Porque el director me pidió que abriera el show de mañana con una canción y me dio pase libre para estar aquí

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Puedo escuchar los que tocaras mañana? –pidió cabizbaja

-Sus deseos son ordenes madame –bromee logrando sacarle una risita mientras tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar los acordes y a cantar la canción que secretamente había escrito para ella **(N/A: aquí les dejo el link - /watch?v=otx0Bnru0dY&feature=player_embedded)**

Mientras tocaba podía ver la pequeña sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en su rostro a medida que avanzaba la canción y me sentía bien por ello. Su aprobación era lo más importante porque al final de cuentas, era su canción.

Una vez que termine comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente y gritando _"bravo" "bravo" "eres mi ídolo" _y cosas por el estilo de una _"fan"_

-¿Te gusto? –pregunte mientras ponía la guitarra en su lugar.

-Me encanto, es preciosa ¿La escribiste tu? –pregunto con los ojos brillantes

-Si –me sonroje, _muy bien Edward es ahora o nunca_ –La escribí para ti

-¿De verdad? –se emociono mientras yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza algo avergonzado –Eso es lo más lindo que alguien puede haber hecho por mí, gracias Edward, pero hay algo que no me gusta –dijo seriamente provocando que todo mi cuerpo se sentara –No necesito que seas un Superman con súper fuerza e invencible ni que me lleves volando a las estrella porque… me gusta tal cual eres y si eres mi _Superman_ solo siendo tu mismo –sonrió mientras me abrazaba –Muchas gracias por esa canción Edward –se levanto y se arreglo el traje –Nos vemos mañana músico, estaré en primera fila esperando por escuchar esta hermosa canción –se inclino y deposito un casto beso que duro como tres segundos pero aun así fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Oye Bella? –Se volteo a verme desde la puerta -¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo después del show?

-Me encantaría –respondió –Pasa por mí a las ocho

-Es una cita –susurre

-Una cita –afirmo abriendo la puerta –Adiós_ Superman_ nos vemos mañana

-Buenas noches _Lois Lane_ -respondí recibiendo una hermosa y melodiosa carcajada en respuesta.

Sin duda mañana será un gran dio pensé tocándome los labios y encaminándome hacia mi hogar despues de una noche simplemente perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**¡Ay! Qué bonito**

**Díganme que les gusto ¿sí? Me encanta las alertas y que agreguen a favoritos y todo eso pero si me dejan un RW sería lo mejor aunque pongan un "me gusto" me harían muy feliz**

**También dejare los links con los disfraces de cada uno en mi perfil.**

**¿Flores o tomates? Avísenme en un RW :)**

**Maru.**


End file.
